Impulses
by CarnivalxLove
Summary: Superboy has some questions about some impulses he has been feeling and Robin is the one her turns to.  Superboy/Robin
1. An Impulse

"It's confusing," Superboy mumbles into his palm. His face is resting against his propped up arm on the side of the couch. Robin doesn't stop typing and simply sits Indian-style on the opposite end. His fingers click against the laptop keys creating the only sound in the room besides the fuzzing television. Superboy sighs, noting that Robin isn't listening, but persists. "Robin," he begins and the smaller teen does not avert his gaze but answers.

"What up, Supes?" his questioning is half-hearted but Superboy doesn't mind. He feels more comfortable hearing Robin's voice than any of his other teammates. It doesn't ring like Artemis and M'gans or annoy him like Wally's. Robin's voice also doesn't make him feel guilty for questioning things like Kaldur's. Robin's voice is reassuring and nonjudgmental. Even when Robin is joking about things Conner doesn't understand he is still content in knowing the humor is purely in good fun.

"I don't understand." The statement is flat but it stops Robin from typing for at least a moment. His brows fold briefly behind the shades.

"What don't you understand?" Conner can't see but Robin is watching him out of the corner of his eye. His hands are still typing but it's not like Robin needs to see the keys to type.

"Impulses." Robin's lips firm as Conner turns toward the Boy Wonder.

"Impulses?" His hands had stopped moving and he jerks his head to meet the larger boy's gaze.

"Yes."

Robin smirks. "Like in a fight? Because Bats always says your first instinct is th-"

"No." Superboy cuts him off. "I know what to do in a fight. Black Canary explained how to control those impulses. I mean like here… in the mountain like in day to day life." Robin shuts his laptop and turns his body. One leg rests on the couch while the other hangs off. His full attention is on Superboy now. He softly places the electronic on the table before moving his arm so he can rest his face on his knuckle. He raises an eyebrow urging Superboy to continue. Conner swallows. "I mean… I can catch most cues like when to speak and when not too but I don't…" His voice trails off.

"You don't know when to act when you want toooo what?" Robin is egging him on but in actuality he has no clue where Superboy is going, "punch something?"

"No," Conner groans, "this has nothing to do with anger or fighting." He glares at the other boy. He isn't mad at Robin. He is mad at himself for not expressing himself clearly. Robin seems to understand this and doesn't even seem fazed by the daggers. "I mean like…" Robin can see that Conner is embarrassed. "Sexual impulses." It takes a few seconds but it's not long until Robin is holding his stomach from laughing too much. His laugh is different than normally. It isn't sneaky or mischievous but full-hearted and makes Conner want to curl up into a ball. God. Why did he think he could talk to Robin about this? Why did he think the Boy Wonder would be mature?

"It's not funny!" He growls and Robin tries to catch himself between breaths. Conner's hands clench and Robin knows he shouldn't be laughing.

"I know. I know," the smaller boy breaths. "It's just funny coming from you and oh God.." The smaller boy puts his hand on his mouth to stop the laughing. His checks are tinted pink and Superboy feels his stomach flip. He suddenly isn't that angry. Robin finally stops laughing fully. "I mean…I'm sorry. Go on and explain."

"I don't know if I want to tell you anymore." And Robin's eyes widen. Superboy folds his arms over his chest and Robin instantly scooches closer.

"Nonononono. You wanted to ask, now you have to ask. Tell me more please? I'm ecstatic that you choose to ask me. Heavy on the ec." He smiles pleadingly and Superboy sighs.

"I just…" he begins apprehensively, "I don't know when the correct moment is to engage in something sexual." Superboy looks to the younger boy expecting a laugh but Robin simply nods urging him to continue. "I also don't know if the person I feel the urge to engage them with would accept my actions. I don't know how people in those movies Megan watches know when they are supposed to kiss. I feel… stupid " His voice gets quiet toward the end of the sentence, "not knowing when." Conner's eyes are on the television.

Robin smiles softly and Superboy is comforted by Robins voice, "I think that's normal." He instantly looks to the Boy Wonder again. "I mean, how do you know someone is interested with you or not? It's a legitimate fear. I get it."

"You get it?"

"I get it." Robin answers, as if it's the most obvious thing.

"But, you know everything." Robin laughs again but it's only brief.

"I don't know everything Conner, but I'm flattered you think so highly." Robin playfully places his hand on his chest as if he was touched by the clone's words. Superboy feels even more embarrassed. "Everyone has those impulses and those questions. You mainly have to guess, I think." Superboy simply stared at Robin. He thinks?

"You think?"

Robin flushed and Conner shifted. "Yeah. I think," he began, "I mean I'm not really the most experienced but you're supposed to just know. Like if the other person seems to be interested you should just go for it."

"Just go for it?"

Robin scratched his check and turned, "Yeah. I mean I'm sure anyone you try and kiss will probably react fine." Robin glanced toward the kitchen where Megan and Artemis were idly chatting. Either girl would jump at the idea of Superboy kissing them so it's not like Robin was giving Superboy false hope. It would all go great, Robin hoped.

"So I should act on those impulses." Conner's eyes focused on Robin's glasses. The Boy Wonder couldn't help but feel awkward but he didn't let it show.

"Yeah. Be a boss." The Boy Wonder smirked. "Next time you feel an urge, just act on it."

"Be a boss?"

"Yeah."

"Right now?"

"Sure if you think the moment is-"

"I think it's right." Quickly but carefully Superboy cupped the smaller boy's check and pressed his lips to the other's own. Conner loved Robin's voice but when it came down to it, he loved this soft feeling more. Robin didn't jerk right away but when he came to realize just what he instigated he pulled back instantly. His hand clenched over his mouth and Superboy's eyes slowly opened.

"Conner, you can't just do that!" Robin bellowed. Superboy glared for a second time. His fist tightened and he was angry at himself as well as Robin.

"You just said I should," he growled. Robin felt so stupid.

"Is everything alright?" The sharp sound of Megan's voice called from the kitchen. Superboy squinted at the new sound.

"Everything's fine!" Robin called back, "Don't worry."

"Is Superboy ok?" The two sat in silence and Robin jerked his head to urge the clone to speak.

"I'm fine." He spoke through his teeth.

"Oh. Alright." There was some chatting heard between the two girls followed by a giggle and Superboy could no longer take it. He began to stand up, but Robin's arms instantly latched onto him. He couldn't pull him down but Conner decided to comply. He didn't know why he listened.

"I did tell you to act on your impulses," Robin admitted, "but I didn't think you'd want to kiss me." Conner growled and Robin simply moved closer. "I mean I thought you'd want to kiss Megan or Artemis and I know they both like you in different ways but they still like you."

"So you don't like me." Superboy said it like a fact not a question but Robin answered it anyway.

"I do like you. I just didn't expect it. I mean boys normally don't kiss boys."

"Why? Is it because they cannot reproduce?" Robin cracked a smile and began to laugh. "This isn't funny."

"Yes it is, Con." The Boy Wonder caught himself and stopped the laughter. "Listen, boys liking other boys just isn't as common and you never really showed me any interest so I just didn't expect it. It doesn't mean I didn't like it." Superboy piped up. "And well personally," The coo in Robins voice was new; its tone was one Conner had never heard from the other. This may be his new favorite tone. "I think I need to take my own advice." Superboy pushed forward the instant Robin's lips touched his own. It was simple. Neither really understood what to do but neither really cared. Robin smirked as Superboy struggled to place his hands. Robin grasped them in own being unsure himself but placed them on his waist before tangling his own around Conner's neck. Robin was practically on the other's lap and Superboy's head was spinning. The moment collapsed as Robin moved his head away for a second time sucking the last bit of Conner's breathe out with him. He laughed and this time Conner didn't have the urge to punch the smaller boy.

There was a click form the kitchen as Megan bellowed, "Ok, the cookies are ready." Robin's smirk didn't leave as he moved back to the other end of couch. Nor did it fade when he lifted his laptop and turned it back on as Megan entered the room. The girl floated over to Superboy and held the plate out to him. "Do you want one, Conner?" The boy looked up at the green girl. His eyes followed her mouth and he knew that she would think the moment was right but Conner didn't. He didn't have an impulse. Only Robin seemed to give him that impulse.

"Conner?" The clone nodded and took one of the much improved-on cookies. He bit down on it and smiled softy.

"They are good." The alien beamed and flushed red but Conner's stomach did not flip.

"Thank you Conner." The girl turned toward the boy wonder and held out the plate, "Would you like one, Robin?" The smaller boy smiled warmly and nodded his head yes.

"Love to." He gripped the cookie and uttered a "thank you" and the girl smiled again before floating back into the kitchen. The clone nibbled on his cookie and stared at the snowy television. The room was silent since Robin was no longer typing, but Conner didn't question it. He enjoyed the silence with Robin. The clone felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to have his lips taken over once again. It was brief and Conner simply stared after.

"Sorry," Robin laughed before standing up, "I just had an impulse." Conner couldn't help but stare as Robin walked out of the room.


	2. A Crush

Crush.  
>Conner sat in the corner of the gym and simply stared. No one questioned when Conner just sat. It just became normal for him to be silently in the room without movement or influence. Only once in a while did M'gan try and engage him, only to usually be turned down. Normally, it wasn't until Robin said something that Superboy felt the need to join in. Robin, unlike M'gan, knew when Superboy actually wanted to be included. He never forced it, unless it was something of extreme importance. But, this time Conner sat happily by as an observer. His hands clenched together as his elbows rested on his knees.<p>

Batman along with the rest of the league had helped fill the gym with different components for each individual to train along with the basic weights and such. Everyone's equipment made sense to their abilities but of course the clone found himself fascinated with Robin's own. Conner's eyes traced over each of Robin's movements as he clapped his hands together. A puff of white power escaped from them and Conner breathed in. Robin was chatting with Wally in front of the set of bars. It seemed as though the speedster was edging the smaller boy on. Early this morning, Wally spent a majority of breakfast begging the boy wonder to show him how to work the bars despite Robin's protests about being sore from his night in Gotham. Conner decided it would be best to listen in.

"I don't know, Rob," KF began, "I haven't seen you do the bars in a while. I mean on missions I haven't seen anything more than a back handspring from you." Robin sneered and gave a short sarcastic laugh. The two were dressed to train. Wally was wearing a simple t-shirt and sweat pants while Robin was wearing an outfit Superboy had never seen. He wore a tight pair of black skin tight but soft leggings and white sleeveless tee. The tee had two basic strips of light blue and Superboy couldn't help but wish he'd wear the color more often. It complimented him. Much to Conner's dismay, he was his mask but Conner knew Robin wouldn't take the chance of his sunglasses falling off.  
>"You must be blind, Wally," Robin stated flatly. This earned a smirk from the redhead. "Maybe you're just too busy tripping all over yourself to notice the pose and grace of some real athleticism." KF scoffed and wrapped his arm around Robin. His green eyes leered and brought a sting to Conner's chest. As silly as it sounds, it upset Superboy. How easily the two could interact and touch made his hands tighten against one another.<p>

"Please, Robin, I could run circles around you and those 'gymnastic' skills wouldn't even come close to touching me." The over-emphasis on the word 'gymnastic' seemed to cause the other teen to roll his eyes.

"Well excuse me for having talent and drive." Robin smiled and slipped out of the taller boys arms. "Not all of us are lucky enough to be a science experiment gone wrong." Robin gave one last smirk to the frowning boy before turning and toward the bars. "Ready?"

"Always," the redhead answers. Robin smirks and turned his head toward Superboy briefly. The acknowledgement made Superboy lift his head and sit back. Robin latched onto the bars and pushes his legs forward to get a swing. Superboy breathes in as Robin lifts himself so his hips are resting on bar besides his hands. Wally crosses his arms and bites his lip as Robin leans forward.

Each round is different as Robin released and catches himself. His legs stay pointed as his hands climb over one another. Body raised above the bar, he turns completely around and pushes in the opposite direction. He releases himself and flies backwards. Superboy stops breathing but once behind the higher bar Robin's hands clasp the rod before pushing back and then propelling forward again. Each time Robin lets go, Conner can't help but clench his hands against his knees and relax when Robin catches himself again.

Superboy understood a lot of things but Robin wasn't one of them. The boy was human. He had the choice. A common question that plagued Superboy's mind was how Robin got caught up in being a hero. Superboy, Kaldur, and M'gan didn't seem to have a choice, due to their abilities and relations, while Wally choose to become a hero and although Artemis's story wasn't well known her relation to the Green Arrow seemed to be reason enough. Robin was different.

Each flip and dip makes a new question arise but it keeps coming back to one. Why can Robin do this? Superboy knew Robin had been with Batman for years, but the skill and talent of the young boy was well beyond that. Each muscle was one that Superboy understood to have taken much longer than a simple few years and that talent seemed to be something inherited. Not all humans had the same talent Robin did. Neither Wally's nor Artemis's coordination came close to Robin's. Conner knew his infatuation with Robin was getting worse and as Robin released himself a final time, twisted three times and landed, he knew it was only going to get worse. Oddly enough he didn't mind, or maybe Conner just didn't know he should. Robin hasn't even mentioned the kiss.

Robin's lips curve as he turns toward Wally who had began to fill the room with clapping. "I give." Wally bellows all too loud for Conner's taste. His heartfelt laughter forced Robin's own smile to become more genuine. Wally strides over to the young boy and wrapped his arm around the other for a second time. "I'm in awe at you 'athleticism.'" The two beam at each other as Robin caught his breath and placed his hands on his hips.

"I knew you'd be impressed."

"More than impressed." Wally's grin spread bigger as Robin laughed and shrugged off Wally's arm. Conner couldn't help but smile.

"Dude. I'm sorry to impress and run but I'm disgusting now." Robin emphasized by pulling on the front of his shirt to show the dampness of it. Superboy bit his lip unconsciously and Wally frowned obviously wanting to hanging out with his best friend longer. "I'm gonna hit the showers. I'll see you when we all watch a movie tonight so long as Megan picks something better than 'Bride Wars.' That was the worst." Wally laughed.

"Alright Bro, I'll see you later." Robin nodded and began to walk away. Wally's smile faded again as the young boy made his way toward the locker room, passing Conner in the process.

"See you tonight, Supes." The younger boy smiled weakly as he pushed the door open. Conner wished he could have done more than nod. Superboy turns back to see Wally looking at him. Conner sees Wally's mouth corner's twitch even from the distance.  
>"Later Supes." Wally's voice is flat. Conner nodes again and Wally leaves the gym. He can't help but stare at the bars as he sits in silence. He also hopes Megan lets Artemis pick tonight's movie.<p>

Artemis did pick the movie but it seems to be another romance film not that anyone but Wally objects. Robin's apparently already seen it but doesn't mind watching it again, but doesn't object. Wally asked just why Robin's seen ""Monte Carlo" and the boy explains how he took a girl from school to see it. M'gan explains how excited she is and Conner can't help but admire how Robin constantly sits through everyone's nonsense without getting upset. Superboy on the other hand couldn't handle watching the same movie twice. When M'gan asks Robin if he liked the movie he nods and assures her she'll love it. The boy wonder also gets Wally to stop his protests and arguments with Artemis by promising to watch Fight Club with him tomorrow night. Everyone took their seats. Kaldur sits in the single armchair, as per usual. Wally sits next to Robin on the largest couch and Artemis sits on the love seat. Why it's called a love seat, Superboy has yet to ask and yet to sit. M'gan looks helplessly at Superboy as she stands up from placing the DVD in place. Robin notices and Conner raises an eye brow at the girl.

"Here," Robin says cooly before standing, "You two sit next to Wally and I'll sit by Artemis." Superboy and Wally frown but M'gan tries to contain her excitement.

"Oh Robin! You don't have too!" Robin shrugs and rolls his eyes knowing what type of innocent act M'gan is pulling. It's something everyone does when they get what they want but don't want to admit it. Robin sits down next to Artemis and the blonde girl smiles. Oddly enough the two had become decent friends over the team's time together.

"Robin." Wally talks as if the world is ending. "I'm totally up for sitting next to such a pretty young lady," KF couldn't help but stop to flash a smile," But come on, dude. I have to watch this horrible movie and can't even make jokes now because you're too far." The redhead pouts as M'gan and Superboy sit. The girl blushes both at Wally's comment and at Superboy's presence. Conner can't help but suddenly hate how Robin always tries to please everyone. He also can't help but wonder if their kiss was simply the wonderboy trying to please him.

"Baywatch, shut up. You'll have your precious Robin once everyone goes to bed and you two stay up have your gay little video game sessions." Robin laughs and Wally pushes his body up.

"Oh! Like you're one to talk!" Conner cringes at both voices. "You and Meg have your girly sleepovers all the time. How else did she learn to French braid?"

"Honestly," Kaldur chimes in, "Robin made the decision. Can you two please just let everyone watch the movie in peace?" Wally seeps back into the coach cushions and Artemis simply turns toward the screen.

"Always the voice of reason, Boss." Robin smiles and curls against the armrest. Connors face softens. Artemis presses the room remote and the lights dim. M'gan brushes Conner's arm and he flinches away from her. Glaring eyes meet M'gan's oblivious ones.

"I hope you like the movie" M'gan mutters softly. Conner turns from her and sees Robin's head turned toward slightly toward him as the previews start behind him. Robin smiles as encouraging Conner to speak.

"Um. Thanks. You too." The sentences are short but M'gan blushes and turns back to the screen with a smile on her face. Robin smirks and turns away as well and Superboy feels like he missed something.

Wally fell asleep during the film so, when the movie ended, Robin had an easy time convincing him to go to bed. Superboy wondered if he actually even woke up because he didn't even argue or mention the video games he was supposed to play. Kaldur also decided he wanted to go to bed as well since he was heading back to Atlantis in the morning. Artemis decided that M'gan were in need of some "girl talk" and Robin nor Superboy really felt the need to question it and let them leave. The boy wonder sat still in the silence as he muttered a 'goodnight' to the exiting girls. Superboy nodded and looked to the boy wonder as he began to stand. His arms stretched up and Conner heard a slight crack in the boy's lower back. Robin's groan came next as he smiled and dropped his arms.  
>"Robin?"<p>

"Yeah Supes?"

"Why do you do that?"

"Stretch?" Robin sighed and laughed. He knew that's not what Conner meant but it's not like the Clone's question wasn't vague.

"No." Robin pulled the end of his shirt back over his stomach and plopped himself down next to the larger boy. Conner suddenly felt uncomfterable. Robin lazily propped his arm on his knee and pushed his check into his palm. "You always put up with everyone's wishes above your own."

"When?" Robin piped.

Superboy groaned. He hated all this explaining. "You showed KF your bars routine despite being sore and tired and then you watched a movie you've already seen for Megan and moved for her too." Superboy turned to see Robin was smiling. His eyes narrowed at pair of glasses and swallowed hard.

"You're too sweet," Robin said jokingly as he tapped the larger boy on the nose. He obviously wasn't seeing why Superboy was asking.

"And the other day," Superboy began again and Robin's expression became more serious, "when you kissed me. Did you only do that to make me happy?" The two stared at one another and Superboy could feel his anxiety rising.

"You're over-thinking things." Robin pushed himself back and up on to his feet. Superboy stands right after him.  
>"But aren't you supposed to date once you kiss." Robin stiffens but Conner continues on. "I mean in each of these movies the main couple kisses and then they date and like happily ever after." His hand reaches out and touches Robin's back.<p>

The boy jerks away and turns to face the clone and in an all too serious tone says, "Those movies are different." Superboy's brows fold as if he's just heard the biggest lie in the world. "What you're feeling Conner is a crush. Those movies are about an apparent true love, not teenage hormones."

"I don't understand."

"I know you don't." Superboy can't help but get angry at this. "But I promise your uhhh impulses for me? They'll pass." Robin smiles and Superboy feels the need to punch something, but to also hide in the closet.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you've been alive for, what, a few months?" Robin's tone is too joking for the conversation and suddenly Superboy doesn't like Robin's voice as much. "You've never been with someone and well you'll probably have crushes on a lot of people after me. I don't want to tie you down when these feelings that probably won't last long." Conner frowns deeper and Robin sees the frustration. "I'm gonna head to my room and try and get some work done but I promise what you're feeling for me will pass and you won't want to act on the same type of impulses around me." The smaller boy pats the other on the arm before turning away and walking down the hall.

Conner can't help but hate himself for asking so many questions.


	3. A Lesson

Lesson.

Robin wasn't at breakfast the next morning. Wally said he received a text from the boy wonder saying he was back in Gotham. Apparently the Penguin had gotten out and he left around three am. Conner didn't mind the boy's absence as much as he normally would. A crush he says? Conner didn't understand how someone could simply go from liking a person one day to not the next. But he wasn't willing enough to ask Wally, Megan or Artemis. The four sat at breakfast. Many times the team would eat whenever it was convenient but breakfast seemed to be the only time the group would actually stay together.

"I don't know Wally," Megan almost whispers, "I just can't seem to get them right. Pancakes are hard." Artemis tries to suppress a smile as Megan looks longingly at the stove. Wally was trying to get Megan to bake again which Superboy didn't understand. Cereal is delicious. He was happy.

"They can't be that hard." The speedster was groaning between slurps. "Plus you're such a quick learner, Beautiful! You're already making fantastic cookies." M'gan blushes and turns to look at her hands. "I mean I've never made them but," the sentence was broken by a large mouthful of cereal and Artemis glared.

"If you're going to harass Megan into baking for you then you should at least stop eating to talk to her." Conner had no intention of hearing their voices this morning. He wishes Robin or Kaldur was here to stop the two. Mainly, Kaldur. Not Robin.

"Excuse Artemis, A and B conversation please C yourself out." Superboy didn't know why the alphabet was involved.

"Aren't you clever? It's not like I haven't heard that one before." Wally simply glared but shoved another spoonful into his mouth. "If you can't cook pancakes then why do you expect Megan to suddenly knowhow?" Megan frowns and Artemis takes notice. The blonde places her hand on the others and smiles. "I'm not insulting you Meg. I'm simply saying Wally is a selfish asshole." The statement earned a spoon slamming onto the table from the speedster and shocked but happy expression from the Martin. Conner held back a smile.

"I was just suggesting some food ideas! Is that so wrong?"

"You've been pestering Megan since we woke up!"

"I don't think Pancakes are that hard."

"You can't even make them! Who do you know that cooks pancakes like it's no big deal?"

"My mom!" Artemis scoffs. "and Robin can make them!" Artemis opens her mouth to retort but is cut off.

"Robin can make Pancakes?" The conversation stops at Conner's statement. The girls were simply shocked that clone spoke but Wally simply shifted his glare to the speaker.

"Yeah. He can." The response was more bitter than expected. Maybe it was because Artemis had provoked him.

"Oh!" Megan chirps. "Then maybe Robin can teach me when he gets back!" Artemis smis again and Wally simply nods and goes back to his cereal. Conner thinks about how he wants to try pancakes now. From the way Wally described them they sound like awesome bread and Superboy really likes bread. Wally's eyes flash back toward Conner. The clone catches this and simply stares back. Superboy feels like Wally's having a private conversation. It makes him angry. Conner doesn't missing things so he grabs his empty bowl and gets up before heading toward his room. He suddenly wishes Robin was there.

It's not till the evening that Conner decides his room and the training room are no longer entertaining. When Conner remerges he finds Robin lying on the couch with a book in his hands. Wally's sitting on the floor playing a video game and the girls are nowhere in sight. Conner wants to say something to the boy wonder but when gets close enough he notices a scar on the others check. Conner suppresses an impulse to cup the smaller boys face as he rounds the couch and takes his usual place on the end of the long couch. Robin's knees are bent and his head is resting against some propped up pillows. He doesn't even acknowledge the clone but then again neither does Wally who is currently mashing any button he can to stop his character from dying. Conner doesn't think it makes sense to play a fighting game when you do it for a profession.

"Hey Supes." Robin chimes and Superboy can't help but turn to see a pair of knees covering the other boys face.

"Hi." It's all the clone can muster. He presses his palms against one another and intertwines his fingers.

"Sorry." Robin closes the book and lifts his body up so that his knees aren't blocking the view. "I would have said hi sooner but I wanted to finish the chapter I was on." Wally grunts and Superboy nods understanding. Crush. Conner stares at the screen. A crush is something someone has when they first start to like someone but don't all those movies start with a crush. He didn't get why Robin didn't want to be with him. He claims that the feelings with go away but Conner's not sure he wants them too. He liked kissing Robin and wants to do it again. Robin's still staring at him and Wally is watching them both out of the corner of his eye. Would it be rude to kiss Robin in front of Wally? He should probably say something.

"You can make pancakes." Robin's smile grows as he laughs softly. Wally rolls his eyes and turns back to the game. He has one heart left.

"Hhn. Yeah. A friend of Bats family teaches me how to cook." Robin leans forward and wraps his arms around is knees. Conner thinks how the position makes him look smaller. "I can make a lot of stuff. I'm taught to be self-sufficient unlike Wally who relies on everyone else." Wally makes an exaggerated laugh as he slices on the screen. Conner watches intently as he decides to make a suggestion.

"You should make them." He cocks his head.

"for dinner?" A curve of the lip.

"Is that not right?" A look of thought.

"Well it's not customary but I don't care. I love Brinner." He leans back on his hands.

"Brinner?" The whole lip is curved now.

"Breakfast food for Dinner Bro. Keep up." With that Robin jumped off the couch and Conner couldn't help but gawk. Wally put the remote down and toward to the boy.

"Wait. You're really gonna make pancakes."

Robin shrugged. "Sure. Why not? But Supes you gotta help." The acrobat pointed at the sitting boy who simply stared at him. "I'm not going to make pancakes without anyone's help and Wally's a mess in the kitchen." Wally frowned . "And well everywhere else."  
>"DUDE!" Robin winked at the 'clever' response and grabs Conner's arm. Automatically the Superboy stands and presses into the touch. The acrobat laughs under his breath, his eyes softening behind the glass. He began to pull the boy toward the kitchen. "Rob. Wait!" Conner couldn't help but feel frustrated as Wally caught up them all too quickly for his taste. "Superboy's never cooked and yet you don't want my help." Robin releases the other boy as he entered the kitchen and made his way over to the fridge.<p>

"I see it like this," he explains while opening the door, "You're like a lost cause. Can't teach old dog new tricks." Wally looks disgusted as Robin reaches into the fridge pulls out a carton of milk, "and well Conner is like a new puppy. I can still teach him." The boy wonder lifts his heels in order to ruffle the clone's hair with his free hand before placing the milk on the counter top and heading back to the fridge. Conner can't help but smile.

"Rob, honestly you hurt me." Robin smirks and pulls out eggs and butter but doesn't respond to Wally's sarcastic statement and turns to Conner once again.

"Bananas, Strawberries, or Chocolate Chips?" Superboy stares blanky.

"Chocolate."

"Not you Wally." Robin looks at the clone awaiting his answer and Wally huffs before shrugging against the door way. Conner feels uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you're asking." Robin raises an eyebrow.

"What do you want in your pancakes?"

"You can put things in them?" Robin and Wally burst into laughter.

"Dude," Wally catches himself in order to speak, "Do you know what Pancakes are?"

Superboy crosses his arms, "It's thin cake prepared in either a hot griddle or frying pan." This does nothing but make the two boy laugh even harder but Superboy isn't upset. Robin's laughter is soothing. It helps him forget this 'crush nonsense.' He can just enjoy the sound of the smaller boy's bliss. It'd be better though if Wally's own laughter wasn't filling the room as well.

"Oh god, Supes. You sound like a dictionary." Robin wipes a tear from his check and Superboy can't help but stare at the small but noticeable scar. The acrobats' normally too quick to get blemished but somehow it relaxes Superboy. It reminds him Robin's not too far gone. "But yeah you can put like fruit or whatever you want in them. I'm guessing you've never had them but still just tell me witch fruit or sweet you like the most?"

"Strawberries." Wally rolls his eyes and grunts. Superboy turns to glare but Robin pulls him away from the door frame and put him at one of the counter stools.

"Good choice. Strawberries are my favorite. Don't listen to Wally." Wally zips over to take spot next to Superboy but in front of Robin on a stool. Robin doesn't seem to care. "Just wait here," the boy wonder keeps his attention devoted to the clone as he speaks, "I'll get everything else we need." Superboy sits in silence as Wally begins to figgit and play with the Ipod radio on the counter. He can never sit still. It annoys Conner to no end. The two best friends had brought in the ipod a few days prior claiming that the kitchen was too quiet.

"Do you have your Ipod, Rob?" Robin had already place flour, browns sugar, salt, and vegetable oil next to the eggs and milk by the time the question was asked.

"um." Robin stops for second to think before reaching into his jeans back pocket. He pulls out his iphone and unlocks the screen before placing it on the jack. Wally grins mischievously.

"Just gonna give up your phone boy wonder?"

"You can do whatever you want. It's not like it's the same phone I use for my personal life." Conner can't help but wonder about what other things the boy does differently when not in costume. The clone has a hard time being himself let alone two separate people.

"Just like you to make an Iphone boring for your friends." The boy wonder grins and pulls out some mixing bowls and places them in front of Superboy as Wally begins to search through the music. Conner really wishes Kid Flash wasn't here right now so he can talk to Robin. Ask about crushes, scars, identities, and pancakes but anything he thinks of asking will probably only result in joke from the red head. Robin walks behind the clone and places a cutting board, a knife and container of strawberries directly in front of him. Superboy's eyes widen as he turns to the Robin.

"Can you cut these or me?" Superboy loves the sweetness in the other boys tone. The smile has yet to leave his face. "Here I'll help you first." Robin takes the much larger hand and places the knife in it. Superboy swallows for more than one than one reason as the boy wonder grabs and places a strawberry on the cutting board. Conner can feel Robin's eyes on him but pays them no mind though Robin glances at them very briefly. The smaller hands take the larger pair and puts them into the right spot so that one if holding the strawberry and the other is holding the knife over it. Superboy watches from over the boy wonders shoulders. Robin pushes one hand down and the two cut their way through the strawberry. Superboy feels cold once the hands are removed and Robin steps back. "Thanks Conner." Robin pushes his grin larger for second and begins to walk to other side of the counter. The back of his neck is pink. "Just make sure," he states upon grabbing the measuring cup, "That the pieces are the same size so that they'll all cook evenly and separate the tops for the rest of the strawberry."  
>"Got it." Conner feels a wave of determination. He has never been asked to cook by anyone besides Megan and when he tried with her he simply ended up being covered in the supplies. He didn't want to let Robin down. Crush or something else he wanted Robin to keep his smile. He also wanted to know he placed it there. It gave him gratification to please the boy wonder that was constantly showing and teaching him. The least he could do is cut some strawberries.<p>

"Weren't you gonna put on some music KF?"

Wally groaned as Superboy tried his first cut. The top of the strawberry fell over and Conner felt a wave of relief. Robin continued to measure out the supplies as Wally began to complain, "Why do you have so much of the Beatles?" Superboy makes his first real cut and smiles. This wasn't so hard.

"They're classic. Why you don't like the Beatles?" Robin's voice sounds offended but Superboy really doesn't understand why Robin likes a band about bugs so much.

"Eh. I like the really popular songs." Wally scrolls lazily through the songs.

"You mean every song."Apparently it's a correction.

"I'm not saying I don't like them but almost every playlist has at least one song by them." Robin cracks his first egg.  
>"Bats and I really like the Beatles. They hold some sentimental value for me and everyone loves the Beatles. I don't see why this is a problem." Superboy takes a third cut and stops. They're uneven. The two slices are uneven. Superboy puts the knife down. The pancakes are ruined.<br>"It's not. I was just wondering why you like them so much. I just think their over-rated." Wally finally picks a song.

"How are they over-rated? I mean honestly Wally. You have no culture." Robin glares but doesn't protest with the song choice. The speedster shrugs obviously used to the boy wonders random defenses. The melody starts out slow and Robin's smile returns. Superboy simply watches as Robin begins to mix the bowl. Wally buries his own face in the arms and rests against the counter top. His feet bounce against the chairs bottom. The sounds ignored in order to hone in a different sweet one. Superboy's eyes trace Robin's lips as they mutter along with the song. "Something in the way she moves." He is too focused on the pancakes to notice Superboy has stopped cutting. His wrist circles the bowl and the ingredient form into one another. Soft pink touches and pulls slightly at the breathing syllables. More words are echoed but Conner hones in the final phrase. "Something in the way in the things she shows me," Robin's mutters stop upon looking up. Conner wants to hear more. He likes the way Robin's voice slids against the songs only loud enough for him to hear. "Why'd ya stop Supes?" Conner suddenly feels embarrassed. He looks down at the pieces.

"They're uneven." Wally laughs once from under his arms and Conner's hands press against each other. Robin sighs.  
>"It really doesn't matter. They look the same from here. As long as they're almost the same then it's fine. Stop over thinking things." This is the second time Robin's told the boy to stop over thinking things but this time he actually likes it. The clone's relief is demonstrated by his hands lifting the knife and cutting another piece. Robin's smile returns as he places the bowl down. The humming returns. Conner works in silence. The acrobat moves around the kitchen grabbing different items and putting them where they apparently need to go. Superboy is careful to not mix the tops of the strawberries in with the others and Kidflash simply lies against the counter occasionally skipping a song and fidgeting. He knows Robin won't let him help and he really just wants to eat the pancakes.<br>When Superboy is done he puts down the knife and smiles. Two piles of strawberries are in front of him, one of tops and one of usable pieces. The pieces for the most part are very close in size. He can't help but feel good and hopes Robin will be happy. Conner turns to the side to see the boy leaning forward playing with the stoves' settings. The clone simply stares. Robin's legs are slender but still show his strength. He's been kicked by the boy wonder and knows just how well-trained they are. Robin's legs are matched with a equally strong waist and behind. Conner suddenly feels he shouldn't be staring. Robin may have said to act on his impulses but the moment wasn't right. He was sure Robin wouldn't like being grabbed around the waist and kissed in front of Wally. Conner remembers the one time he picked up the boy wonder for taking too long to move which ended with the smaller boy kicking him in the back of knee and causing him to collapse. The Boy of Steel still had the basic reactions although the pain wasn't felt.  
>Robin turns to see Superboy is done. "Awesome job Supes." The boy walks over and pushes between Wally and Conner to pull the good strawberries into a bowl. Wally lifts his head and Robin answers the lazy stare, "No. We're not done yet Bro." Wally frowns and falls back into his own arms. Conner can't help but feel his stomach flip when the Wonderboy's arm brush against his own and he get a smile as an apology. Conner can't help but not understand why having a crush made him want to hide. "Alright, Up! Superboy, I'm going to show you how to flip a pancake." Conner gets up and follows the other boy in silent.<br>Robin places the strawberry bowl on the counter only to grab the frying fan. The beats of the song echo behind them and Conner wonders if the Beatles are singing this one too. He likes the sound of the guitar and feels the need to sway as Robin butters the pan. Conner doesn't even realize he's moving slightly the song. He can't help but like it. It's about being helped by your friends, he thinks, and love at first sight. They've mentioned love at first sight in some of the movie's they've watched. Superboy wants to ask Robin if he thinks it's a real thing and almost does but Robin turns and instantly laughs. The boy sure loves to laugh.

"HA! Wally suck it." The red head lifts his head lazily and Conner stops moving.

"What?" He sounds like he just woke up.

"Everyone loves the Beatles even Superboy. He was just swaying to the song." Wally rolls his eyes and Robin places his hands on his hips.  
>"Swaying doesn't mean he loves the Beatles."<p>

"It means he likes the beat which means he likes the Beatles sound."

"How much music has Superboy honestly listened too. It doesn't count unless he hears more." Robin frowns and Superboy doesn't like the image.

"But I do like them." This time Wally frowns and Robin smiles. Conner feels better. "It's a nice tune and I may not have heard a lot of music but I know what I like. The message is nice too." Wally cocks his eyebrow and Robin tilts his head. "Friendship is what builds a team. That's why we all live together. That's why I like this song. The singer is prospering from help from his friends." Wally laughs and hides his head in his arms on the counter and Superboy feels angry. How could this possibly be funny? He back to Robin but his holding his hand over his mouth. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just," Robin stops himself from laughing but his smile is still too big to just be from being in a good mood, "The song isn't referring to actual friends but that's not like obvious. The Beatles they.. how should I say this." Robin taps his chin but Wally cuts in from under his arms.

"His friends are drugs. He gets by with a little help from drugs dude."

"Drugs aren't friends." It's a blunt statement and leaves the room in silence for a few moments.

"The 70s were a different time let's just leave it at that." Robin didn't feel explaining the Beatles drug use was important to the current situation. He quickly chooses to change the subject. "Now are you going to help me make pancakes?" Conner felt his body jump made the last few steps to the stove. "Here I'll show you first." Robin's hand is holding a pan and the mixing bowl. Conner is amazed at how easily he pours the substance onto the burning plate without spilling. The boy wonder glances back to make sure the clone is watching before grabbing a few strawberry slices and dropping them from a low height into the now bubbling mix. Quickly the boy grabs the spatula and begins to test the sides. "You need to keep lifting the pancake so it doesn't stick and to see how brown it is got it?" Superboy nods. It takes a few seconds but suddenly the smaller boy pushes the spatula completely under the pancake and with a flick of the wrist flips it with missing a beat. Conner suddenly doesn't feel so confidant. "Can you hold up the plate for me?" The larger boy stumbles to do as he is told. Robin lifts the pan off the burner and uses the spatula to place the pancake on the plate.

Suddenly Conner can't help but smile as he takes in the smell. Strawberries have never seemed so perfect. The engulfing smell causes him to lift his head. The pleading large blue eyes are met with a smiling Robin. A smile tinge of pink on the rims of his visible cheek as he speaks, "You can't eat it yet. Not until we've made enough for everyone." Wally groans from the table obviously from smelling the already cooked pancake as well. "Give me the plate." Conner's face can only be described as a 'kicked puppy' expression. Robin almost feels guilty for taking the plate. Almost. He knows it will be worth it.

The boy wonder hops up so that he is sitting on the counter next to the stove and bowls. "Alright," the boy begins, "take the butter and place a small bit on the pan and keep turning the pan so that the butter melts all over it." Conner does so slowly and Robin watches with a serious expression obviously from worry that Conner might mess up. This is the first time he has worked with the stove but if Robin thinks he is ready then Conner must be ready. "Now I'll pour the batter from here and put the strawberries in. Be ready with the spatula." Conner waits intently for his turn as Robin follows his steps. When the glob seems to start cooking Conner looks up with wide eyes and Robin nods. "Now start checking the sides."

Conner begins to check the all too enthusiastically. He twists his body and lowers his head dramatically and Robin bites his lip to restrain from laughing. It takes a few moments but Conner lifts the goo and asks, "Is this good?" Robin nods.

"Now flip it but be careful." Superboy takes the warning to heart as he uses both hands to grip the spatula and in a swift motion lifts it. Robin imagines that Conner will over estimate the weight of the pancake and that it'll go flying due to his Super strength but is pleasantly surprised when it simply flips. Conner beams as he looks upon his 'masterpiece'. Robin can't help but stare at the grinning boy. It's not that often that Conner is smiling fully and the teen can't help but feel his insides churn.  
>"I did it." It's a breathless statement.<p>

"You did." The small boy can't help but feel funny. It's like he's talking to a five year old but oddly enough he doesn't mind. Robin bites his lip and lifts the plate for Superboy. He seems to prefer 'the happy puppy' look the clone is giving him. Conner happily lifts the pancake onto the plate and rests it atop the other. The two continue like that for a while. Robin pours and plops the strawberries and Superboy flips and presses. It's like clockwork and it's not long before the entire kitchen is engulfed in the aroma of strawberries and dough. The echoing sound of the Beatles is the only sound besides the occasional chuckle from robin and groan from Wally. The speedster hasn't stopped fidgeting since the first pancake had been made. Conner is amazed how much Wally likes food.

"Alright." Robin says as he hops off the counter and shuts off the stove. His delicate hands take the pan from Superboy's hands and the clone can't help but stiffen at the slight touch.

"Alright?"

"Alright. We can eat." Robin has smiling from over his shoulder before placing the pan in the sink. Wally instantly pipes up and in a blink is standing next to the plate of some fifteen pancakes. Robin takes note of the gust of wind and warns, "Only three each. We have to share with Meg and Artemis." Wally looks like he'd been punched in the face when he turns to the boy wonder.  
>"What?" he bellowsraising his arms for emphasis. Superboy can't help but also feel upset and voices his new idea.<p>

"Can we just not tell them?" Wally turns to Superboy and Robin stops. They both look utterly surprised by the clone's words. Conner can't help but stare at Robin's parted lips.

"See even Supey doesn't wanna share." The red head is smirking and Conner can't read past the scarred cheek and mask. He can't help but regret it.

"Conner." Robin says in a tone normally only used before hitting Wally for flirting or doing something stupid. Wally and Superboy brace themselves. Conner knows it won't physically hurt him. He isn't looking at the boy wonder. The boy can't help but doubt his words. Here he was being selfish when Robin had given up his time for him to make an apparent breakfast cake. His stomach was dropping. When Robin speaks again Superboy lifts his head. "Well it wouldn't be the right thing to do but," Robin smirks at the now staring puppy dog eyes, "I think the girls can cook for themselves."

Superboy really didn't understand how it happened but something about it just felt right. The movement was so quick that neither Robin nor KF could react but then again there is no way either of them could have seen it coming. Robin felt the air knock out of him as he is lifted into the air. Never before had a hug literally made him feel light headed but then again how'd he expect the boy of steel to hug. It took him a few seconds to register the state in which he was in.

Robin was being held in a pair of crushing arms so tight and high that he was no longer touching the ground. His breath was finally caught when he notices Conner's head nuzzling into his shoulder. The boy was unusually warm but in a welcoming way. The wonder's eyes soften secretly. He couldn't help but grin. This was the first time Conner's instigated a hug before and Robin couldn't help but get an ego boost from the event. Conner pushes his ear against Robin's heart beat. The warmth and feeling of weightlessness starts to make the small boy melt into the touch but Wally's voice quickly calls him back.

"Honestly Supey I didn't think you to be much of a hugger." The boy wonder forces a nervous chuckle before moving his head to secure his glasses position. Superboy pulled back his head and Robin felt his breath hitch at those big eyes staring up at him. He swallowed hard and suddenly wished his hood was up so that the flushing red wouldn't showcase along his ears' rims. He could always blame it on the lack of oxygen. "It's a little odd, honestly."

"Is a hug not how you express thanks?" the sentence sounded foreign to the other boys but yet still understood.

"Um," Robin began shifting in the hold. Conner couldn't read him. Was he angry? He was turning red. "Yes but,"

"But they normally don't involve lifting the other one up to crush him." Wally finished his best friend's sentence all too easily. Conner nearly dropped the little bird but when robin's hands clenched up the Superboy remembered just how human Robin was. It's was hard for Conner to remember that the boy he was infatuated with was human. Fragile. Maybe that's why he didn't want to want to date Conner. A hug seemed to hurt the other boy he couldn't even imagine how anything else could…. Superboy's stomach sank. Robin didn't like being lifted he suddenly remembered. He was lucky to not be on the ground.

"I'm sorry." He seemed to blurt the words and drop his head. Robin took notice.  
>"Don't be sorry!" His hands failed next to his face and Superboy. "It was a take dude. No miss. I just wasn't expecting it. I'm not hurt. Relax." Maybe Robin did have super powers. He always seemed to be able to read Conner's mind. "It was," a pause, "nice." This time it was Robin who seemed to have blurted the unexpected. Wally expression was sour and Conner felt his own ears hue. Superboy suddenly understood Robin's emotion. He was embarrassed but happy. The clone couldn't help but agree silently to himself. "Everyone gets excited about my Pancakes. It's to be expected. Now come on guys let's eat before the girls show up."<p>

The two boys decided to drop it. Pancakes were pancakes awkward moments aside. The brinner went calmy. Superboy was instantly engrossed in his own pancakes ignoring the sugars and topping the best friends picked out. Conner only used the basics because he honestly didn't understand how a fruit and cake could match so perfectly but didn't care. The wonderboy took the compliments from Conner's grinning chews and Wally's voiced appreciation humbly. Robin and Kidflash calmly chatted and joked about the different songs and bands as they ate. Conner was happy to eat in silence and confusion. A band should be called "sing anything" not "say anything". Who would want to listen to a band that spoke? But music aside the boys were extremely happy with their brinner. When the girls came back from their shopping trip they were upset. M'gan exclaims how she wants to learn how to make them and Artemis calls Wally selfish for not calling them. Neither of the girls believed Superboy had suggested they be left out. Wally seems to keep losing even when he didn't do anything. Once the girls ate their own meal they all decided to go to bed. Wally had to be up to go out with his uncle the next day and the girls were simply tired from the long day. Robin promises to teach M'gan sometime over the weekend. The two girls were walking in front of Superboy now. They seemed to be discussing the new 'earth clothes' Artemis had bought for Megan.

But as Superboy walked down the corridor to his room he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. Turning he saw Robin's glasses shine in the dark hallway. "Want to go for a walk with me?" The whisper is answered with a nod. The boy wonder turns on his heels. "Then try to keep up." Superboy couldn't help but love the trail of strawberry scent that stretched down the hallway behind the cackling boy wonder.

Thank you all for reading so far and thank you for all the support. Next Chapter is on the way soon. And thank you songsix for revising my story. She's an amazing writer and if you aren't reading her stories I highly recommend them. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope you all stick around for the next on. :)

A link to Songsix's profile 3 .net/u/1105582/


	4. An Understanding

"Then try keep up," when Robin first muttered those words, Superboy didn't take them seriously. The clone honestly did not believe that a walk meant Robin was going to show up and disappear every few seconds. The large boy stands and attempts to listen for Robin's footsteps or breath, but Robin is Batman's protégé. Reading Robin's movements would be no small feat even with Super hearing, but oddly enough, he enjoyed it. It was fun.

A small tap on the shoulder was felt, and Conner instantly turned to see the beaming boy. His face is covered by the trees' shadows but Superboy can make out every feature besides his eyes which are still covered by the dark glass. He wonders how he sees at night. "You need to keep up or else you're gonna lose me." Conner takes the warning for something more. "Then," Robin coos as he rocks back on his heels, "You won't get to see the surprise." The clone reached out to touch and question, but the boy wonder was too fast. His laughter is heard as he turns and runs deeper in to the foliage. Conner grins. He can hear Robin's feet now. It must be deliberate because they're harder than usual. He is making sure Conner can keep up.

He follows the sounds and occasional chuckles, happily. Conner knows he can easily catch the other boy now that he can hear him, but he likes the distance between them. It's more exciting this way. A swift turn on the leaves is heard and Conner's ears perk up. He follows. Robin's breathing is less even. He has stopped trying to hide it. The clone can't help but adore the short pants. Robin normally shortens his breaths so they are near-impossible to hear. It was good to hear the difference. It was natural.

Conner catches a glimpse of the other boy. White high-tops weren't exactly the best choice for a hide and seek game, but the clone doubts Robin planned this. It felt too nice to be planned. But Robin was always full of surprises. The clone gets an idea and picks up his pace but angles himself so that he can be ahead of the boy wonder instead of behind. He is unsure as to whether or not he is supposed to catch the other but he doesn't care. He was acting on impulse.

Pressing himself against a large maple, Superboy cuts his breathing. He doubts Robin is listening though. He seems all too focused on where he is running to. He doesn't expect Conner to try and catch him. Once the footsteps are almost there the clone pushes himself off the bark and into the path. He is shocked when he sees no one is there, dumbfounded even.

"Really now?" Conner lifts his head to see the glowing shoes standing more than ten feet up the tree. "You really thought you could surprise me? It's night time, Conner. It's my turf." Superboy loves the way Robin says his new name. Robin bends down to spring up and fall. Once low enough his hands grip a different branch. The speed from the drop propels himself foreword. He lets go in an instant, twists once and lands so he is next to Conner. The cocky boy pops his head to the side and grins.

"Now you're just showing off." It's a playful statement, at least Conner thinks it is. Robin response is quick and without thought.

"Only for you." He gleams and Superboy's stomach ties. Robin's suddenly nervous and Conner is suddenly feels warmer against the chill of the wind. The phrase was unexpected to them both. Conner can't help but think it sounded a bit like one of Kid Flash's generic phrases, but unlike Wally, Robin made the words feel genuine. The words were blurted without thinking instead of calculated for a quick blush. "Ya know, showing off is something I do." He laughs, "Part of my charm." It sounds more like a question.

Conner feels he should be clever in his response but instead says, "Well I am impressed. You're a very skilled acrobat." Robin's caught off guard and is glad it's so dark out. His tinting colors remain unseen. The boy thins his lips against each other. He's used to joking compliments and contests of who could be the most cocky with Wally. Batman also isn't known for his kind words and phrases of praise. It felt odd to be so openly flattered – Relieving almost.

"Um," Robin's as articulate as ever, "Thank you."He turns so his face is completely hidden. A comfortable silence falls for the new few seconds. Superboy's thoughts bring him to some past questions as the phrase, 'it's just a crush' echoes in the stillness.

"Robin," Conner begins, "I wanted to as-"

"We're almost there," Robin chimes as he walks foreword. Conner only looks on for a few moments. He can't help but feel unfulfilled. The boy wonder turns back and grins, "Coming Supey or are you just going to stand in the forest all day?" It's an awkward first step, but soon the two are keeping pattern against each other's beats. Robin glances back occasionally, but Conner keeps his eyes adverted. It takes only a few long minutes before Robin abruptly stops. Conner follows suit about a foot away. An almost mad smirk turns back and takes the space between them. He looks up toward Conner's form. His eyes meet at the chin, but he glances past and up to the other's blue gaze. They lock or at least Conner assumes so. He feels the urge to snatch the smaller boy's glasses. "Close your eyes."

"What?"Conner's face remains unmoved.

"Close-your-eyes." Conner is slightly offended at Robin's exaggeration. "Trust me." Robin's voice was smooth, and the agitation Conner felt was forgotten by the now entwining fingers. The clone looks down to see Robin's fingers stitching through Conner's open space. He gulps and shuts his eyes. "Good boy." Conner doesn't even mind that Robin is laughing. He feels Robin shift and soon their palms are together. The press of Robin's solder is felt on the larger boy's bicep. "Keep up now." The whisper somehow makes Conner nervous, but the pull of Robin's hand reassures him. It's softer than expected. The few steps feel like hours as Conner gulps against a heartbeat. Robin's movement pushes side to side from brushing branches away from their path. "Alright." He whispers softly and Conner stutters absently minded. The super human finally breaths and is engulfed in sea salt and coldness encases his now unclenched hand. "Look." He does.

Conner has never seen the moon look so big. His lips part. His breath hitches. He loves it. Conner almost reluctantly lowers his head and sees that they are standing a few feet away from an edge. Less than ten feet below is small secluded beach. On either side is a cage of rocks on which the waves continue to crash. The light of the moon draws his head back up. It's never looked so close. Conner feels as though he can grab it. Unconsciously, he does lift his arm. Conner thinks his hand looks like it's pressed against a two-dimensional painting. He clenches his hand as if trying to grab the canvas. Robin snickers, calling the super human back.

"I thought you'd like it." Conner grins and nods. The smaller boy continues, "I mean you seemed to really like the idea of the moon when we first, ya know, found you. And that night you seemed pretty mesmerized by it so when I found this spot I thought, 'Hey. Supey might enjoy this.'" Conner can't help but like how much Robin rambles.

"Thank you." Robin fidgets but his eyes don't leave the other's face.

"No problem." It's almost a whisper on a lost breath but Robin quickly catches it. "Come on." He blurts as he rushes in front of the moon. The boy wonder sits himself down on the edge. His legs dangle over the edge as he presses his palms into the earth behind him. Conner listens to his breathing soften and admires how small his silhouette looks against the moon. It's comforting.

Conner steps forward and stands in between Robins palms. The others boys head is almost touching his leg. The clone thinks of all the questions he should be asking about crushes and this twisting inside him but he asks the wrong one. "Robin," he begins as he steps to the side. He takes a seat next to the other and stares. Robins glasses seem white from the reflection as he turns to meet the stare. "What's your favorite song by that band we were listening too?"

"The Beatles?" Robin questions only to receive a small nod. The boy grins and utters, "Blackbird." Conner doesn't remember the word blackbird in any of the songs they heard that day.

"Did we listen to it?" He asks innocently.

"No." Robin's voice is high on his answer.

"What are the words?" He takes the chance.

"I'm not going to sing it Superboy." His voice is still playful and Conner is still happy. "I may be named 'Robin' but I really can't sing." He smirks at his own bad joke. The Clone ignores it and asks something different.

"Do you like it because it's about a bird?" Robin laughs instantly but answers the same.

"No." A sweet staccato.

"Then Why?" Conner's response it all too quick for the boy wonder. He sighs and thinks of how to put it.

"It reminds me of people I used to know when I was younger. "The tone is more serious but the light hearted feel urges Conner to press further.

"Who?"

"Can you ask about something different?" No safety was heard. Obviously pressing further wasn't something Robin actually intended to comply with. Conner bites his lip.

"Can I ask about my crush?" Robin groans.

"You just did." Conner doesn't like the joke so he ignores it.

"Do you have one?"

"A what?"

"A Crush?"

"On who?"

"On me?"

"Why would you-?"

"You turn pink."

"What?"

"Like that girl in the movie and you fidget and when we kissed I fel-"

"Shut up" The conversation went too fast for either of their likings. Robin groans for a second time and falls on his back. His arm falls over his glasses. Conner doesn't see the point in the motion, because Robin's eyes are already covered. But he still stares. "Yes." The answer said as if it was a punishment. "But I'm banking on it going away." The determination is unsettling.

"Why? My crush makes me feel good. Wouldn't it feel better if we were together?" Conner's eyes trace the other boy's frame and waits. The crashing is heard in the distance, but Robin says nothing. "Don't you-"

"It's not that simple." Conner doesn't like how Robin keeps interrupting him. The smaller boy's arm is still on his face. He'll have marks on his arm. Conner is sure of that.

"Why?" He attempts to sound stern. Robin keeps his arm in place.

"A crush goes away." It's too hopeful for Conner's taste.

"So what? Then we stop." Robin keeps groaning and pushes himself into an upright position. His eyes would be locked with Conner's if it weren't for the glasses.

"It's not that simple." Conner glares. He feels like a child. He does understand. Robin doesn't. His hands clench against each other. It's annoying how many emotions Robin can make him feel.

"It feels that simple, but you," He grinds his teeth, "You're making it complicated. If two people like each other they should be together, and if my crush or yours goes away then the other should accept it. But-" Conner stops and turns back to the moon. He breaths"-I can't accept it if I know you have a crush on me too."

Robin's brows fold and he is thinking. His ears are very bright even in the dim light. He swallows and Conner feels it was too loud. "Fine," Robin utters under his breath. Conner turns his head back. "Fine." It's louder the second time. "We'll date," Conner's heart pounds, "But not really. " Conner glares again. "We'll test it. See if these crushes will really last longer than a few weeks. Test Date, if you will. It also has to be a secret. From everyone. Even the team because we don't need any distractions and Batman might murder you if he finds out." Conner swallows hard. He really doesn't understand how dating is a distraction, or why Batman would murder him for dating Robin. He thinks about the over protective father from the movie 'The Notebook' a few nights back. Maybe he gets it. They both stare at the moon for a few long moments. "Understood?" Robin talks like this is about a mission. Robin voice has changed too many times tonight, but oddly enough Conner is enjoying it. He enjoys what the boy is saying.

"No." It's honest. "But I will try to keep it a secret." Robin grins and his muscles relax. Conner is delighted by the pace of his breath. It's relaxed. But it soon picks up again when the clone asks "Does this mean I can kiss you again?" Robin turns to face him. The red is present on his cheeks and Conner loves it. The corner of the boy wonder's lips curl.

"Sure." The pressure came quickly and they both slipped into the bliss. Robin feels the other's need. It was different from the other two kisses. Neither can tear themselves away but somehow Robin does it. The cold air flushes around Conner mouth. He opens his mouth. "Open your arms." Conner raises an eyebrow but does as he is told. Robin takes the not open space on the others lap. He straddles the large thighs as his Nikes hang off the edge of the small cliff. Knees pressed against the grass Robin grins and moves his arms around the others neck. "Now," He laughs to himself, "You're lucky I have good balance."

They both glance at the horizon. Robin's weight makes Conner want to shift and grab the other, but instead he softly moves his hands to other side. "If we're going to have a romantic make out session under the stars I wanna do it right. Open your mouth when we kiss. Remember what I said about impulses."

Before Conner can ask his mouth is covered. There is nip at his bottom lip and he pushes his thumbs into the others hip bones. He gasps and Robin slicks his tongue against Conner's own. Impulse. Superboy pushes back. His mouth getting rhythm with the other.

A small whimper comes from the other and a shiver runs up the clone's spine. He kisses deeper and harder. He wants to hear that sound again. Robin rocks against the other. He is arched against the other and over a small but painful drop. The kiss becomes almost painful for the bird, but he can take it. By the time they pull away from one another Conner doesn't know if he is sleepy or just happy. Robin's smile is worrisome for it normally means something bad is going to happen, but Conner absent mindedly licks his lips and simply stares half lidded.

Robin moves his hand from behind the others neck and onto Conner's check. He lifts himself and kisses the others forehead before rolling off to the side. Conner hates the chill but basks in the laughter of the other boy's.

"Very nice Superboy." He breaks the soft chuckles only to say those words.

Conner grins and thinks about, "Impulses? You said to act on them." Robin nods and his eyes are closed behind the glass. He breaths deeply. Conner does what he wants and mimics the others movements. He overlaps the other's small frame and places a hand on that boy's shoulder as the other lay next to his head. Robin opens his eyes and tries to move up only to raise an eye brow at the hand on his arm. "Let me start."

The movement is swift and the gasp earned from the bird is satisfying. The spare hand moves to hold the other's neck in place. It's finally becoming natural. The boy wonder's fingers find their way to the other's shirt and curl against it. Conner groans and pushes harder. He bites and Robin's hands shake. They meld against one another stealing breaths only shortly. "Superboy," he breaths against the larger boys lips in between attachment. The other suddenly loves his hero name. Robin's waist rocks upward and Conner moves both his hands to the side of the others head.

The clone rest on his forearm and pulls away from the kiss. Robin breaths out. They grin and Conner presses their foreheads together. "Good?" Robin's hands fall to his own chest.

"Orrible."

"What?" He laughs this time and it makes Robin beam even more.

"Horrible without the H." the explanation clears nothing.

"I don't get you." He kisses the other's forehead. Robin shies away. The grin is faint.

"Me either," he admits. "That one wasn't even clever. I actually don't think it makes sense." Conner smirks and runs his hand through the others hair.

"H is not prefix." Robin's arms move to wrap around the other's neck.

"Don't ever leave." Conner's heart jumps. Robin laughs and pushes his head up to kiss the others. It's soft and sweet. The hunger hidden in bliss. The boy wonder drops back down. Conner lifts one arm to caress the other's check. Superboy memorizes the feel. Their breaths match up and they stay together for a few moments.

Robin's eyes soften behind the shades but Conner can't see. Robin on the other hand cranes into the touch on his face and stares into the blue hovering orbs. He bites his lip but then speaks, "My mother." Superboy questions it with his eyes. "My mom," Robin explains moving away from the touch and pulling his arms down to the front of the superman emblem. "My mom used to sing blackbird to me. It reminds me of her." He pushes his hands slightly and Conner takes the hint to roll off the other. They lay arms against one another for a long time. The breezes harmonize with the waves.

"Could she sing? Because you can't." Robin moves his hand to cover his mouth from laughter. It wasn't the question he was expecting and Conner moves up as the other sits up. Conner doesn't mind missing out on jokes when he can hear Robin's laughter. It all escapes from the hand.

"Yeah." He sputters. "She could sing, very well actually." Conner smiles.

"She sounds nice."

"She was." Conner doesn't question the tenseness. He was satisfied in his knowledge for now. Robin's head presses against his shoulder and heat shoots up his body. Conner was pink this time. "Mhm. Conner?" Conner presses his head on top of the others in response. "Thank you."

"For?" His words are soft. The questions just come naturally now.

"Not asking where she went." Conner can't help but feel warmer as Robin's smile is felt on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Reviews and opinions are appreciated as well as criticism. Sorry for the wait. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. I already have the next one written out just need to type it :]<p> 


End file.
